


View

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson Wang, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum has one hand on his hip and the other around his neck and they're still kissing when Jackson feels another body press against his from the front. He startles, but then Jaebum is crowding him forward against the other person, a guy, and he's muttering into his ear. "Calm down, it's okay, he's my friend. It's only a dance."--(Kinktober Day 4 - Spitroasting)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	View

**Author's Note:**

> note: uhm yes well... i may not ship 2jae but jack2jae is a superior ot3. i know youngjae is secretly really dirty okay :( also this took so long bc its so long smh but- this is the beginning of a series for after wangtober ends uwu

When jackson first met Jaebum he'd been at a bar, sat alone on a stool nursing a beer and nail peeling off the labe from the bottle. Jackson had been sweaty, flushed and a bit buzzed if not tipsy, his eyes gleaming as he leaned over the bar top and shouted at the bartender that he'd like a beer over the loud thumping music.

Jackson had looked over at Jaebum and his legs had almost gone weak as he ran his eyes over him from his hair down to his pink lips, gaze straying to his eyes and again to his lips. He'd stared for longer than considered appropriate, and when he'd looked away, Jaebum had spoken with a hint of amusement in his voice, turning to give him a look and taking a swig of his beer. "Thought you wouldn't look away, do I have something on my face?"

His tongue had come out to lick at his lips and then he'd turned entirely on his stool so he was facing Jackson completely. His voice had added to his attractiveness and the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips before it was hidden behind the beer bottle again made Jackson turn another shade of pink that wasn't caused by the endless minutes or hours of dancing.

"Your eyes-" The moment he said that Jackson wanted to throw himself off the nearest bridge available as Jaebum looked at him and raised his eyebrows with a grin on his lips that told Jackson he was internally laughing at him.

"Yes, you have eyes too, quite pretty ones actually." The laughter behind his voice was evident and before he could do something even more embarrassing, like whine, the bartender was placing a beer in front of him, unknowingly saving him from further looking like a fool.

"Wanna sit?" Jaebum had motioned to the stool beside his and Jackson had hesitated for no more than three seconds before he was moving to the empty seat, clutching his beer bottle tightly and nervously fidgeting.

"So what, are you here alone or something?" He took a drink from his beer and set it down with a wrinkle to his nose.

"Or something." The silence that followed was heavy, Jaebum's eyes flickering across his face and down to his neck and back up quickly before he was locking eyes with him, a smile breaking out on his lips and a huff of laughter following as he extended his hand. "Jaebum."

Jaebum. At the time Jackson had briefly thought of how it would sound coming from his own lips, in a pant, groan, a sigh, whimper or scream. He'd felt his face heat and he'd grabbed Jaebum's hand with his own, shaking it and trying not to think of how nice Jaebum's slightly smaller hand fit in his, or how firm his grip was.

"Jackson." He replied with a nod and Jaebum squeezed his hand once before letting go, his eyes amused.

"So, are _you_ here alone?" He questioned with the same words Jackson had used previously and Jackson shook his head.

"With some friends, but they're all quite busy and probably not going home alone tonight so, kind of?" It comes out as a question and Jaebum nods with an, _ah_ , as if he understands and then he takes another drink of his beer.

"And you?" At Jackson's questioning look Jaebum tilts his head with a smile. "You going home alone tonight?" Jackson's momentarily blinded and struck mute as Jaebum smiles wider, his eyes going from amused to playful and flirty. The change makes him squirm and shrug, trying to be nonchalant about the question, but he knows the pink tint that rushes to his cheeks betrays him.

"I don't know." And with a braveness he didn't know he possessed he quirks an eyebrow and asks, "Am I?"

Jaebum looks at him silently for a few seconds before he's laughing, a huff of laughter that makes Jackson regret what he'd said instantly. Jaebum leans toward him, his arm placed on the back of Jackson's stool and then he's so close Jackson can smell his cologne, can smell the leather of his jacket and the hint of mint mixed with the smell of beer in his breath.

"Are you?" His words thrown right back at him again, Jackson knows he's breathing heavier and he makes a noise in the back of his throat that's definitely a whimper, and Jaebum takes mercy on him and leans away again.

Jaebum reaches into his pocket and he takes out his phone, his fingers gliding over the screen quickly and he looks up away from it, giving Jackson another smile before he's looking back down and typing some more until he's locking it and putting it in his pocket again.

"Do you want to dance?" The question rolls off Jaebum's tongue smoothly and Jackson's a bit surprised he asked, thinking he'd been mindlessly flirting without any ulterior motive in mind, but then he slowly nods, taking large gulps of his beer before he's standing and reaching for Jaebum's hand out of instinct.

Jaebum, for his part, lets himself be tugged to the dance floor, Jackson pushing through people until they're somewhere close to the middle, bodies surrounding them and making them press close. Jaebum then stops, suddenly bringing them to a halt before he's tugging Jackson to his body, maneuvering him until he's got his back pressed to Jaebum's front, his ass grinding into Jaebum's crotch as the other man begins helping him sway his hips.

It's bold and something Jackson didnt know he needed Jaebum to do until that point; his hips starting to move on their own and Jaebum's hands moving under his shirt to graze his skin.

It takes them exactly one entire song and half of the next before Jaebum's gripping his chin and moving his face to the side, leaning in close until he's breathing out an, _okay_?, that Jackson can only breathe out a, _yes_ , to. Their lips meet sort of awkwardly due to the angle, but after a few seconds they get it right, comfortable, and they're kissing like they need each other to breathe. It's ironic in the sense that Jaebum's taking his breath away with singlehandedly his lips and his tongue and his little murmurs of encouragement everytime Jackson grinds back against him and bites his lip.

Jaebum has one hand on his hip and the other around his neck and they're still kissing when Jackson feels another body press against his from the front. He startles, breaks away from Jaebum's lips and turns to look at whoever this person is, insult at the tip of his tongue, but then Jaebum is crowding him forward against the other person, a guy, and he's muttering into his ear. "Calm down, it's okay, he's my friend. It's only a dance."

The new guy, presses in even closer and Jackson squirms, his breathing quick as Jaebum grunts and leans in to press a bite onto his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth right after and shushing him.

"You were right, hyung." The guy speaks and he's addressing Jaebum. His voice is nice, calming, and Jackson turns to him and gets a view of his smile. "He _is_ pretty."

Jackson feels his breath catch, swallowing down what was no doubt probably an embarrassing noise as his ears ring, Jaebum's hum against his cheek and the swivel of his hips against his ass bringing a wave of heat to his cheeks.

"Isn't he?" Jaebum grins and kisses at his jaw, sucking lightly on the skin. "His name is Jackson."

"Jackson," The guy pressed against his front repeats and Jackson feels himself shiver and lean back against Jaebum some more as his legs go slightly weak and his breathing stutters into a sharp inhale. Jackson's not sure how they're still moving to the beat of the song, but he knows if it weren't for Jaebum's grip on him, he'd be on the ground. "I'm Youngjae, it's _very_ nice to meet you."

Jaebum gives a tiny thrust against his ass once and it makes him crowd against Youngjae, his hands flying to grip at whatever he can so he doesn't end up on the floor like a fool with jelly legs. His hands come into contact with Youngjae's t-shirt, grabbing the fabric into a bunch and clenching his fists as Jaebum laughs, amused and back to teasing.

"Jaebum," Jackson mumbles and Jaebum leans his chin on his shoulder, humming in response and fingers dancing their way under his shirt again until they're on his heated skin.

"You having fun, baby?" The petname makes Jackson's breathing speed up, his cock, which had begun to fill out into more than a semi the moment Youngjae had stated he was pretty, twitching, and his lips parting into another whimper. This time Jaebum doesn't move away, he moves even closer until he's whispering, "Kiss," next to his ear and taking his bottom lip between his own once Jackson turns his face to the side again, one of his hands moving from Youngjae's shirt to reach back to fist his hand in Jaebum's hair.

"Fuck," Youngjae gasps and Jackson pulls away again, his lips red and shiny and then Jaebum is kissing his cheek again.

"How about you give Youngjae a kiss, hmm? Would you be okay with that?" Jackson thinks about it, about if he's really okay in being squashed between these two guys, if he's okay giving them both kisses. He doesnt have to think long, his cock twitching in his jeans and his heart pounding in excitement are enough encouragement for him to nod and then wrap an arm around Youngjae's neck, tugging him down the short distance needed to press their lips together.

Youngjae's lips are different than Jaebum's, he's gentler, not passively so, but he isn't as rough as the other man. He kisses with a teasing tongue prodding at his lips and pulling back when Jackson opens his mouth to let him in, he teases and nips at Jackson's lips and then he's pulling away and grinning.

Jaebum kisses his jaw, bites at his skin and sucks with the intention to leave a mark, and Jackson moans, loud and high as Youngjae too moves down to suck at his neck, encouraging him to tilt his head back to give him better access.

"So," Jaebum's grin is predatory and hungry as he skims his fingers over the waistband of Jackson's jeans, fingers dipping in just barely before he's pulling them away to rest on his hips again. "You going home alone tonight?"

Youngjae lets up on his neck and goes to kiss his jaw, and even if it's unsaid its very clear he's coming with, and Jackson gasps, shoves his hips into Youngjae's and whines as Jaebum grinds into him once more. It's the first time Jackson will ever be in a threesome, the first time he's even thought about it, and his dick twitches again, strains against his jeans and he shakes his head.

"No?" Jaebum asks, brows raising and mouth downturned into a frown and Jackson's shaking his head to try to appease him right away.

"No, not alone." Jaebum waits and Jackson doesnt hesitate to add, "With you." Jaebum hums once and Jackson's eyes burn with a frustration of not having Jaebum's approval before he drags Jaebum down into a kiss. "Youngjae too, _please_."

"Did you drive?" Jaebum asks and Jackson shakes his head in a silent no, his hand tangled in Youngjae's hair, gripping tight as he nips at his jaw and down his neck repeatedly. He's probably covered in hickeys, but he can't bring himself to care because Jaebum is pushing Youngjae back gently and grabbing Jackson's hand, pulling him through the crowd.

Youngjae's hand finds his other one and the three of them are soon out of the mass of gyrating bodies and walking to the exit, hands linked pulling each other along, and Jackson almost stops to pull them both close again, but he lets himself and Youngjae be pulled out and towards a gray car.

"I didn't drink, I'll drive." Youngjae digs some keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car, allowing them to get in. Jaebum guides him into the backseat and Jackson doesn't protest, he gests in and he's immediately crowded down onto his back with Jaebum over him, a necklace he's wearing dangling between them and his face shadowed by the lack of light in the car.

"You've got the prettiest fucking mouth. Cock sucking lips if I've ever seen any." Jackson shies away from Jaebum's eyes and then licks his own lips, looking back up at the other man to see his reaction as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and releases it with a quiet barely there moan.

"Fuck," The car goes over a bump in the road and Jaebum falls a bit further onto him, his body coming into contact with his completely and Jackson pants with another moan, his legs parting to accommodate Jaebum between them and then locking together behind Jaebum's back.

"Bet you suck cock real good don't you, pretty? Bet you gag for a nice thick dick and beg for it a little, don't you?" Jaebum asks, his voice steady and Jackson wants to yell at him asking how he could sound so calm when he can't even muster up a coherent thought, let alone a verbal response.

"He looks like the type." Youngjae adds from the front and Jaebum doesnt look away from him once even as Youngjae laughs. "Tease him for a bit, give it to him and take it away and he'll be begging for you to let him choke on it."

Jackson's never been as turned on in his life as he is then and they're just _talking_ , not even doing anything they're saying yet and he's already on his way to coming in his jeans with some well placed kisses and dirty words.

" _Please_ ," At this point Jackson doesn't know what exactly he's asking for. Jaebum smirks, his leather jacket is shrugged off withing seconds and then Jackson's got a hungry mouth on him, lips devouring him from bites to his neck to harsh sucks to his collarbones and growls that seem to make his dick want to burst as Jaebum runs his hands all over him.

The noises come in like a broken dam, the first gasp is small amd barely heard, but then Jaebum ruts down against him and Jackson's moaning loudly, his hands scrambling to grab onto Jaebum and thrust up against him some more, a whine getting lost after another whimper and some more moans. He loses track of how long they take to get wherever they're going, loses himself in everything Jaebum is doing and then he almost cries when Jaebum pulls away and tuts when he reaches for him with a another plea.

"Up, now." It breaks through his foggy brain then that Youngjae is no longer in the car and he sits up, lets Jaebum pull him out of the car and against his body again. The car clicks into lock and then he's being lead into an apartment building, into an elevator where he's assaulted by two pairs of lips again and then out and down a hall before he's being led in through one of the doors.

He doesn't know what he expects, maybe to be psuhed against the door or the nearest wall, to be led into a bedroom or to the couch, but he doesnt get any of that, he's pulled into the kitchen and he's handed a bottle of water instead and Youngjae's coaxing him to drink up, stroking his hair and then pulling away.

"We gotta get some ground rules down, okay?" Jaebum explains and twists the water bottle cap open and presses it to Jackson's lips, nodding at him and humming, pleased, when Jackson takes a few sips. "First, you tell me whenever you've had enough, got it? When you feel It's too much, you tell me, let me know and we'll stop."

"Yes." Jackson replies and nods for extra reassurance. "I promise."

"Good, thats good." Jaebum murmurs and Jackson's face heats at the praise, a bolt of pleasure rising through him. "Now, what are your limits? Stuff you definitely don't want either of us to do."

Youngjae looks attentive now, curious and focused as Jackson frowns and gives a little shrug of indecision. "I don't know- maybe..." He hesitates and Youngjae reaches out to grab his waist, a gentle touch that soothes him and makes him blink timidly. "No blood, or nothing that will scar."

"Okay, thats fine, anything else?" This time Jaebum also reaches out to touch him, his hand placating and gentle where he smoothed his thumb over Jackson's cheek.

"I'm allergic to flavored lube and condoms." His breath catches and Youngjae snickers softly, squeezing his hip. "No sharp objects."

"That it, pretty?" Jaebum asks and rubs the pad of his thumb over Jackson's bottom lip, sucking in a breath when Jackson's tongue pokes out to lap at it teasingly.

With a nod and a soft _yes_ , Jackson is finally pulled against Youngjae's body completely, his chest heaving as one of Youngjae's hands settles on his lower back and the other grips his chin to pull him into another kiss.

Jaebum sighs, breathy and pleased and Jackson is hyper aware that they are being watched as they kiss and he encouragingly opens his mouth for Youngjae's tongue, moans and ruts up against him when he presses him back into the counter, his back colliding softly against the edge.

Jaebum doesn't make any other noise apart from soft sighs or barely there curses, and when Youngjae pulls away, Jackson looks over in Jaebum's direction, his eyes glossing over when he finds him palming at his tented jeans as he leans back against the dinner table, one hand on the table to hold him up as he leans back and the other busy at his crotch as he watches them kiss.

"Come on," Jaebum straightens up and walks out of the kitchen, Jackson following right away and Youngjae not far behind. They reach a room that Jackson doesn't have time to take in before he's being pushed towards the bed and then down onto it, his back hitting the mattress and his whole body bouncing on it before he has a body over his, lips on his so fast he's breathless before he could even think of breathing. He's suddenly reminded of how hard his dick was before, how desperate he'd been in the car with Jaebum on top of him and their words dancing in his head, taunting him and teasing.

"Can- please I don't-" He whined with a thrust up into the crotch pressed against his.

"You beg so nicely, you know?" Youngjae whispers against his lips and Jackson murmurs something incoherent, cranes his neck, kisses him again and sighs as hands are suddenly all over him.

"How about we test that little mouth now, hmm? Would you like that, baby?" Jaebum croons against his ear and Jackson moans and nods, bites Youngjae's lip as he pulls back and then turns to kiss Jaebum. "Alright, up you get. On your knees."

Jackson's breath catches as he slides off the bed and down on his knees, looking up at Jaebum questioningly and preening when the other man nods with a pleased smile. He's still fully dressed and so are Jaebum and Youngjae, and he wants to tell them that there's too much clothes on all of them, but instead he waits patiently until Jaebum is sitting on a chair he grabbed from the desk tucked into the corner of the room, legs spread and his way of sitting comfortably making Jackson want to crawl over and do whatever he asked.

"Go on then, don't leave Youngjae waiting." His voice carried a hint of command and Jackson felt a squirt of precum leak from his cock at the tone. "Open his jeans, baby. Get his cock out."

Youngjae was standing right in front of him, waiting amd expectant as Jackson's trembling hands moved to do as Jaebum said, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans before he pulled them down to his thighs, boxers following and his dick springing free, hard and leaking precum. It was an angry shade of red that looked as painful as Jackson's own dick felt and he reached up to grip at the girth, his fingers curling around the base and giving it a couple of strokes.

"Fuck, thats good." Youngjae's gasped words made Jackson smile, pleased at himself as he continued stroking him, mouth watering as he watched more precum bead at the tip.

"Look at you, practically drooling for it, aren't you? Want it in your mouth, pretty?" Jaebum asked, his voice deep and his words folllwed by a groan. "I can see it, how bad you want it. Go on then, have a taste."

Jackson didn't hesitate and he leaned forward and ran his tongue along Youngjae's cock from base to tip, lapping up the precum and moaning around the head as he sucked and kitten licked around the tip.

Youngjae's hand came to rest on his head, petting his hair and then holding him in place as he grabbed his own dick, breath ragged and rough as he moaned. "Open," The single word was met with no protests so Jackson opened his mouth obediently and moaned as Youngjae guided his cock into his mouth, grunt following when Jackson gagged once it hit the back of his throat. "Come on, _suck_."

Jaebum hadn't said anything more and when Jackson looked at him from the corner of his eye he could see how focused he was, just watching them, but then his eyes strayed downwards, moan reverberating around the room and making Youngjae cry out as he took in Jaebum's hand around his own cock, stroking himself lazily.

Jackson hadn't seen a dick as beautiful as Jaebum's, long and thick and the perfect size to get Jackson squirming with want. It was a wonder how he'd struck gold with two gorgeous guys with glorious cocks, but he wasnt going to complain.

"Get your shirt off, Youngjae." Jaebum spoke up and Youngjae didn't miss a beat, doing as told immediately and then dropping his hand back on Jackson's head like it hadn't left at all.

Youngjae tasted better than Jackson deemed should be allowed, he was addicting and when he began to pull Jackson's head away from his dick, Jackson wailed in despair, sucking harder and trying to push his hands away until Jaebum was rumbling for him to, "Behave, Jackson."

Only then did he let himself be pulled off the other man's cock, lips plump and slick with both his own saliva and Youngjae's precum. "See, told you he's a little cock slut." Youngjae laughed and Jackson looked up at him through his lashes, lips parted and tongue running over them to taste the ghost of the dick he'd had between them.

"Get undressed, both of you," Jaebum stood from the chair, pulling his shirt over his head and pushimg his jeans and briefs the rest of the way down before he was walking over to them. "Come on, pretty. Shirt off, we've got all night but i don't think any of us want to wait any longer, or do you?" He helped him up and his hands went to the hem of Jackson's shirt, pulling it up until Jackson was lifting his arms and allowing him to pull it off.

"Fuck, look at you. You're just pretty everywhere, aren't you Jackson?" Youngjae's hands didn't waste a second before they were on his bare torso and gliding up to his nipples, grinning menacingly as Jackson whined loudly at the touch. He'd always been so sensitive there and now Youngjae was flicking them and pinching them, making him fall back against Jaebum where he arched into the touch and reached up to grip Youngjae's arms to get him to stop, to hold onto something.

"Alright, how about we get your jeans off, hmm? Then we can get back onto the bed and we'll really get started. Would you like that?" Jaebum reached out to gently pet at Youngjae's hair and then at Jackson's just equally as softly.

"Off, okay." Jackson nodded and Jaebum pressed a string of praise into his cheek in the form of kisses and then there were hands undoing his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down.

"Well look at that." Jaebum's voice was a bland and if Jackson hadn't felt the dick pressed to his ass he would've been worrued, instead his face colored a bright red as Youngjae's hand closed around his dick.

"I- It-" Jackson whined in embarrassment and Jaebum cooed, huffing a laugh and then reaching down to replace Youngjae's hand with his own.

"If this isn't the cutest little thing I've ever seen," The way he said it made Jackson want to bury himself further back into his chest, but then Jaebum was giving it soft little jerks that made Jackson's hips twitch and rut into his hand. "Sensitive?" Jaebum thumbed at the head repeatedly and chuckled everytime Jackson whined or moaned and tried thrusting into his hand. "You haven't fucked anyone with this have you, baby?"

Youngjae laughed, mocking and an edge to his tone that made Jackson try thrusting against Jaebum's hand even more. "Of course he hasn't, hyung. Look at it, poor excuse of a cock wouldnt even begin to get anyone off."

Jaebum laughed, pressed a kiss to his neck and let go of his dick and then moved away from him. "Get on the bed, good. Turn and face me, on your hands and knees." Jackson did as told and then he was face to face with Jaebum's dick, all he had to do was reach out and grab it and then he could finally, _finally_ , taste it.

"You want a taste?" Jaebum stepped closer and now Jackson wouldn't have to do much but open his mouth and wait for Jaebum to guide it in, but he nodded instead, lips parting and eyes locked on the thick member in front of him.

"Gonna make an even better offer." Youngjae walked around until he climbed up on the bed behind him, and Jackson's heart stuttered as he felt a hand being placed on his lower back and moved down to his ass, kneading the flessh and then gripping and pulling his cheeks apart. "I'm going to get my fingers in you, get you open for my cock and while i do that hyung will let you taste."

"Yes, yes, _please_. I can- I want that." Jackson whimpered and shyly looked up at Jaebum, his eyes pleading and cheeks red.

"You look so fucking innocent, did you know that?" Jaebum asked, his thumb back to stroking his bottom lip, and this time Jackson opened his mouth and sucked it in between his lips. "Look so innocent but look at you, can't get enough cock so you settled for two. You're just a little slut in disguise, aren't you? Letting Youngjae fuck you while you get my dick down your throat. Fucking slut." Jaebum hissed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth to grip his chin and force him to look up.

Jaebum held him in place for a few seconds before he was letting him go, pulling his hair and tugging him closer towards his crotch. "Go on," He finally muttered and Jackson's mouth was instantly on him, kissing at the tip and peppering little kisses down the shaft and back up, tongue licking and moans tumbling out of him obscenely as he continued planting kisses all over it.

The first touch of one of Youngjae's lube slick fingers surprised Jackson and he jumped up, gasping in shock until Jaebum was cooing at him and helping him back down, petting his hair and softly telling him to relax for them. Eventually Jackson heaved a breath and nodded at Jaebum who in turn gave the okay to Youngjae.

Youngjae was unsurprisingly gentle, his finger pressing in gently and pausing when Jackson made a noise of discomfort, pushing it in further when the extra tightness relaxed some and allowed him to continue. When the second finger was pressed into him, Jackson tensed for a few seconds and with gentle hands to his hair and soft touches to his lower back, he was relaxing and letting Youngjae's fingers move in and out of him without a problem, his breathing getting louder and his fingers digging into the bed covers beneath his hands. Youngjae scissored his fingers and curled them and twisted them and Jackson moaned to every little movement that brushed against everything good inside him, his asshole clenching around the fingers and trying to suck them in further.

"More, Youngjae," His voice came in a whine and a desperation that he hadn't had in a while.

The third finger being added beside the other two felt glorious, like it was all he needed to keep breathing right in that moment. Youngjae mumbled a curse under his breath and then he leaned down to place a kiss on Jackson's lower back, his hand, the one on his hip, moved to spread his asscheeks and he whined again, exposed and filled to a point where it wasn't enough.

"If you could only see him from here, hyung." Youngjae muttered, sounding dazed as his hand spread him open some more and his fingers thrust in faster. "His hole is so pink and tight, it's so fucking cute."

"Yeah?" Jaebum breathed and Jackson didn't know who he was asking, but he nodded anyway and moaned at the next thrust of Youngjae's fingers that barely just grazed at his prostate. "You nice and tight for Youngjae, baby? Gonna grip his cock tight in your little hole?"

"Yes, so good, gonna be good for Youngjae, for Jaebum, both, both i _promise_." He babbled and Jaebum gripped his chin and leaned down to kiss him, lifting him slightly off his hands and up on his knees until jackson was pressing back on Youngjae's fingers and making obscene little noises into Jaebum's mouth.

"You ready for him now?" Jaebum wiped at his cheek and he nodded enthusiastically, begging with his eyes and then he was on his hands and knees again, Jaebum's cock pressing against his lips and Youngjae's fingers pulling out of him carefully. "Relax for him, come on, open up those pretty lips for me. There we go, you're so good." The praise made Jackson feel like he was being lifted up slowly onto cloud 9, his eyes fluttering as Youngjae slipped on a condom and his mouth falling open for Jaebum, his body relaxing until he was being filled on both ends.

Jaebum's cock was big, _so_ big and thick and _good_ that he moaned and almost choked himself on it if not for Jaebum holding him steady as Youngjae pressed into him fully. He was so full, Youngjae was well endowed and Jackson heaved a breath as he shifted back on the cock in his ass, clenching around it and shuddering when it pressed in further and brushed all the right places.

"Shit- you're really fucking tight, fuck." Youngjae groaned and thrust his hips slowly at first, his movements mindless and with no set rhythm as he shifted back and pressed in again. "You're just this perfect little thing, holy FUCK, you're gripping my cock so tightly, like you don't want it to go anywhere but deeper. You are just a little slut, arent you?" Youngjae groaned and Jackson cried out on his next thrust in, his mouth dropping open amd letting Jaebum's dick slip out, his brows furrowing as a long stream of groans tumbled out of him, pressing back and fucking himself in time with Youngjae's thrusts in.

"Come on, pretty; Open your mouth, you dont want to leave me hanging do you?" Jaebum teased and ran the tip of his cock across Jackson's cheek, smearing his precum over it and all the way down to his chin. He teased it around Jackson's lips, laughing when Jackson's mouth parted and he chased after it whenever Jaebum pulled away from him, whimpering as he was pounded from behind and neglected to sucking dick in front.

"Jaebum," He finally whined and his eyes brimmed with frustrated tears that he willed away once Jaebum finally stopped pulling away and let him take his cock in his mouth again. "Good, tastes so good. Love it." He babbled and Both Youngjae and Jaebum laughed as he choked on the next moan, a cry tearing through him as Youngjae finally had enough and started really moving, his movements hard and fast, his hands touching every part of him he could reach, under him to rub at his dick and up further to pinch at his nipples until all Jackson could do was try and not choke on Jaebum's dick or accidentally bite him, sucking vigorously and slurping everytime a new bead of precum landed on his tongue, spit slick cock spreading his lips so wide his jaw ached.

"You wanna touch yourself, pretty?" Jaebum gripped his hair and tilted his head a tiny bit to make eye contact, his dick pulsing in jacksons mouth as he saw the way his lips stretched obscenely wide around him. "Gonna touch your cock? Get yourself off and squirt all over my bed? You want to, don't you? You want to paint the sheets with your come. Touch yourself, Jackson. Grab your little cock and get yourself off for us, baby." Jaebum thrust forward at the same time as Youngjae and it was enough to make Jackson muffle a scream with Jaebum's cock, his fingers twitching and his hand finally reaching down under himself to grip at his cock, his hand coverimg the entirety of it and making him cry out again, hips moving on their own, back and forth frantically as Jaebum began thrusting into his mouth.

"I'm close," Youngjae gasped and his hand came down into a slap against Jackson's left asscheek and Jackson pulled off Jaebum's dick, moaning and thrusting back into Youngjae until he was forced to open his mouth again, tongue coming out to lap at the head of Jaebum's dick, moaning obscenely as he did so. "I'm close hyung," Jackson let go of his own dick and brought his hand up to grab Jaebum's, moving his hand in time with the rapidly incresing rhythm of Youngjae's thrusts.

"Want- want you to come- Jaebum-" Jackson whined and shuddered as Youngjae reached down and wrapped his own hand around his dick, tugging at it frantically and speeding up his movements. "Come on, give it to me, I've been good, I've been _good_ , please."

Jaebum cursed and tilted his head back, his hand still on Jackson's head, the other on his neck, holding him in place as he leaned in to place a kiss on the tip. On Youngjae's next thrust, Jackson went slack, his body falling chest down on the bed as he quivered and wailed, little pleas lost with his cries and Youngjae kept thrusting into him, hitting his prostate until he stilled and groaned loudly, his hips stuttering into a halt and his grip on Jackson's dick tightening enough that it made Jackson sob out and come into his hand, twitching and grinding into the mess he made as he panted and released noise after noise until he gradually faded into just whimpers and sniffles.

"Shh, you're okay, you did good, so good, baby." Jaebum was moving him around now, away from the wet patch of come of the bedsheets and onto a dry spot where he was pet and talked softly to, fingers running through his hair and down his sides, over his tummy and across his chest until he was only breathing heavily but no longer in the soft place he'd floated off to. "Good, you're okay. I'm right here, listen to my voice, okay? Youngjae's here too. But right now, just listen to me, come back to me, baby. Nice and slow, no rushing." Jackson's bleary eyes blinked into focus and then Jaebum was right there, stroking his hair and kissing his cheeks and his temple.

"Jaebum-"

"Yeah, I'm here. You with me?" After a beat, Jackson nodded and looked to the side where Youngjae was lying next to him, grinning softly and reaching out to rub at his belly.

"Hey," He muttered and Jackson managed a smile back until he could reach out and grab his hand.

"Good, you're with me. Want some water?" There was a bottle being opened before he'd even nodded and then Youngjae was helping him sit up while Jaebum held the bottle to his lips and helped him drink.

"Sleepy," Jackson whined and burrowed into the covers and Jaebum doesn't protest, he helps him cocoon himself in the blanket and then he's whispering again.

"You were so good for us, pretty. So good, get some rest I'll be here, Youngjae will be here and we'll be here when you wake up." His voice was soft amd barely more than a whisper, and with his voice and Youngjae's hands petting him, he closed his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
